


I Pray the King Shows You His Mercy

by DistortedStars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kingbury, M/M, Smut, omg this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortedStars/pseuds/DistortedStars
Summary: George asks Samuel if he can help him with something...





	I Pray the King Shows You His Mercy

“You wanted to see me, Your highness?” Samuel gave a hesitant question as he knocked at the door.

A calm hum came as a reply from George. “Samuel, come in.” Samuel took a dry swallow before twisting the door handle and stepping into the king’s chambers. As the door behind him closed, he jumped slightly. Samuel glanced around for a moment, eying the intricate lacing surrounding the room before his gaze drifted to the large desk in the left corner in front of him, near the window. A breath hitched in his throat as he saw George in the deep-red velvet desk chair, his back exposed to the air in the room. His perfectly pale skin, spattered with three or five small freckles, and his well toned shoulder and back muscles surrounding his spine. The king’s head stayed down, focusing on the work below him, almost completely ignoring the man leaning carefully on his door. Samuel sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as the time of silence grew in the air, patiently waiting as he wrung his hands together. After what seemed like hours, George sighed contently and placed his pen back in it’s case before pushing his chair away from the desk and standing. He gave a graceful turn to meet Samuel in the eye with a nod.

_Oh._ Samuel’s mind ran quietly as he tried to come up with coherent sentences. _He’s wearing nothing but pants._ His eyes were stuck tracing the shapes of his torso, the soft curving of his hips and the way the light just perfectly hit his skin.

“Y-your highness?” The words spewed out of his mouth. George grinned softly.

“Samuel. Sam. Sammy.” George contemplated his name for a moment, flaring his hands out mid air. “Sammy, good to see you. I was just about to retire to my bed when I had a thought.” His hips swayed slightly as he took a few steps closer to a shaky Samuel. Samuel swallowed again. His brain wasn’t functioning. Samuel was never in love with his name. Not until he heard George say it. George was just so perfect. His skin, clear and smooth. The perfectly wavy hair, the way his hips moved when he walks. His chest, so perfect Sam wished he could-

Shut up, Samuel. This is his majesty. He would be disgusted by me if he were to figure out I was having such lewd thoughts. Samuel snapped himself back to reality a moment before he spoke. “Is there… something you need, your highness?”

George carded a few fingers through his hair as he moved closer to the other male. “Yes, in fact there is,” He paused for a second. George stepped close enough that if he leaned forward a bit, their chests bumped. His forefinger and thumb curled nimbly against Samuel’s chin. “Unless of course you don’t think you can oblige to my needs, in which case you can be on your way,” He cooed. Samuel shook his head furiously.

“I can do whatever his highness needs from me,” he stated, wringing his hands together. George smiled. “Oh, good. Very good, Samuel.” His smirk widened, showing a few teeth of with his smile.

“May I ask what his highness ne-” George cut him off, passionately pressing their lips together. Samuel pulled a sharp breath in from his nose, a panicked hum escaping his throat. George raked his fingernails across Samuel’s lower scalp, pulling his ever so closer with his movement. Samuel could feel heat spread across his cheeks, expanding to his forehead and ears. His palms stayed by his sides, scattered with deep red marks from his own fingernails. The redhead’s knees wobbled under his own weight, not daring to move any part of his body, as if trying to make no mistakes. His eyes fluttered closed, reeling himself into the moment. George’s lips left his. Samuel opened his eyes to meet the other man’s.

“Can you do what I need you to do, Sammy?” George’s brow raises. Samuel nods hastily.

“Those aren’t words. I need words.”

“A-anything for your highness,” His words were more sincere this time as he spoke, yet they were hesitant.

“George.” Samuel raised an eyebrow.

“Pardon?”

“If it pleases you, you may call me by my name tonight. I don’t think formalities are needed in this situation,” George explained to the shorter man. His thumbs made their way under Samuel’s chin, tipping it up to have Samuel lock eyes with him.

_If it pleases you._

“In this sit-“ he stopped himself while asking. Samuel’s blush deepened as he busied himself by chewing on his lip.“As you wish, George.”

George nodded with a smug grin before pulling Samuel back into a kiss. The redhead gave a soft hum and he carefully placed his hands on the king’s bare back. A shiver ran up Samuel’s spine as he traced his fingers along the king’s pale flesh, whimpering quietly when George tugged on his bottom lip, ushering him forward.

George darted his tongue out across Samuel’s lip, he could feel Samuel’s breathing begin to hasten as he did so. The redhead parted his lips, accepting whatever his majesty threw at him. The corners of the king’s lips curled up into a soft grin. He took a final step closer, pressing their bodies together, letting his bare chest rub against Samuel’s jacket. He leaned forward, grinding his crotch against Samuel’s with a smug smirk plastered on his face. Samuel’s knees shook, and he gasped again.

_The king. Oh._

A familiar heat pooled in his lower abdomen as George moved against his body. Samuel’s grip hesitantly slid down to take a handful of the king’s pant line in his fists in an attempt to ground himself. George growled, pushing Samuel onward and placing his palms against the other male’s neck, pulling him into another kiss. Then suddenly, and far too soon, George stepped away, leaving Samuel wide eyed and his lips still tingling. He began to step forward before stopping himself. Had he done something wrong? He could feel his face heat up, panicked, as he looked at the king, who still wore a cheeky grin.

“Sammy, I want you to strip and lay down on my bed, can you do that for me?” He hummed, blinking slowly. Samuel’s breath hitched in his throat. Did his majesty just ask him to lay on his bed? His mind took a moment to process the words. He eyed the sleeping layout, a large bed with deep red, silky sheets and a down quilt, more intricate than any clothing he had ever owned. Ironically, it seemed fit for a king.

“Pardon me?” Samuel chewed on his lip as he spoke.

George’s gaze lingered, yet he stepped backwards towards his desk to lean on the fine wooden chair. “Can you do this for me, or should you just go back to your room?” He paused thoughtfully. “I guess I could just find someone else to help me,” the king shrugged dramatically, waiting for a response. Samuel shook his head vigorously, already beginning to make his way to the side of the bed.

“No, no, no, please don’t go through the trouble. Anything for his highness.” Samuel squeaked. He stopped for a moment, taking in a breath in an attempt to calm down his nerves. Was he really doing this? He shook his head softly as he began to unbutton his coat. It’s for his highness. For George. He gave a soft smile as he shed his top jacket and start on his final top layer. He cursed his fingers for shaking so much before glancing up at George again. Somehow in the time he had been busy, the king had pulled the chair to the foot of the bed, and he had neatly seated himself with his legs crossed, as proper as if he was simply going to be having tea. George smiled at Samuel, nodding his head as if to usher him on.

Samuel finally dropped his shirt, letting the cold air form goosebumps on his pale flesh. The redhead watched through hooded eyes as George carded his hand through his pale gold hair with a hum. Sam stepped out of his shoes and pulled off his socks with shaking hands, and let his gaze drift down to the final button that clipped his pants closed. He chewed on his lip, not daring to look at George as he stripped his final piece of clothing, leaving him bare for George to see. Samuel felt his face burning as he bent down to pick up his discarded clothing and lay them in a small pile. His hands clenched and unclenched, unsure of what to do.

_Didn’t he tell me to do something else?_

As if on cue, George cooed. “Up on the bed, Sammy.”

_Right._

He kept his eyes down as he scooted himself up on the bed, seating himself with his back on a large mound of silk adorned pillows, his stomach exposed, and his legs outstretched. He swallowed. He grabbed a handful of the smooth fabric in each hand, inwardly gaping st the quality of the material. Samuel took in a breath, gaining enough courage to look at George again.

“G-George?” His voice was almost a whisper. George leaned forward in his chair, spreading his legs and leaning his elbows on his knees. “I want you to touch yourself Sammy. I want to hear your moans. Put on a show. There’s a bottle of oil on the bedside table if you need.” Samuel pulled in a sharp breath, his slightly hard member twitching. The king want to watch him pleasure himself? He gasped at the thought. Samuel slid his legs up the bed, hiding his heavy blush behind his thighs from view of the king. He could still see the outline of golden hair that surrounded George’s face. Fuck.

“If it would please his majes-” Samuel spoke hesitantly, reaching out his hand to grasp the bottle of slightly yellow oil. George stopped him mid sentence.

“I need you to use your words and talk to me. Tell me how you feel, alright?” George inquired, watching Sam carefully. Samuel chewed on his lips as he thought for a moment. He nodded, humming an agreement. His chest felt hot, too embarrassed to comfortably let George watch him, so he kept his legs bent in front of him. He reached out to the bottle again, gripping it with weak fingers and pulling it back to his chest. He tipped the bottle, dribbling a small amount of the viscous liquid onto his fingers, letting it roll down his hand and onto his chest. He shivered as a drop hit his bare chest. The redhead placed the bottle back onto the bedside table, freeing his hand to wipe off the drops of oil and smear the excess into his skin. He chewed on his lip as he finally spread his legs, inevitability exposing himself to- Oh.

George could see everything from where he sat. Every inch of his body was exposed to the King, who hummed softly as their eyes met. Samuel watched as George ran his tongue across his lips, an invitation for Samuel to keep moving. It was the only invitation he needed. He slid his middle finger across his exposed hole, rubbing circles across the sensitive skin before slowly pushing his digit in. He sat there for a moment, getting used to the feeling, keeping as much eye contact with George as he could muster.

_Put on a show._ His stomach curled at the thought. George was watching him. George. The beautiful, smart, and kind George. It had to be perfect.

His teeth chewed on his lip again, whimpering quietly as he began to move his finger. Samuel could feel George’s stare linger on him, it prickled his skin and made his ears more red than the already were. Another murmur escaped his lips as he flung an arm over his eyes to cover his steadily increasing blush. The redhead sighed, adding his index finger beside his middle finger before pushing in again.

This could be George. A shudder ran through him. George noticed, raising a seductive eyebrow for the other male to see between his legs.

“How does it feel, Sammy?” George purred. Samuel hummed, nodding, not trusting his voice. He scissored his index and middle finger at the same time George began to speak again. “Look at you, two fingers in your ass in front of the king. I can see every inch of you.”

Samuel slapped his hand over his mouth, muffling a moan as he heard George speak. Eyes clenched tight, he panted, small whines escaped past his fingers as he worked his fingers forward and back. George clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“Take your hand off your mouth. I want to hear every sound that comes out of you,” George commanded. Samuel hesitantly complied, dragging his hand off of his mouth and moving it to his chest, toying with his nipple. Twisting and pinching the hard bud on his chest, Samuel added another finger. He scissored his fingers again, adjusting to the size difference before moving back to his erratic pace. He could hear George growl again, deep in his chest.

“How are you feeling, Sammy? Who are you thinking about while you fuck yourself with your fingers, hmm?” The king asked, a pang of slurred innocence rung in his voice. Samuel could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

“I-” he swallowed. “You, your highness,” the words came out in short spurts. George mumbled a short word under his breath. _Perfect._

Samuel pushed his fingers in deeper, squirming when he hit _that spo_ t. Hot breath escaped his lips. Small white speckles clouded his vision and mind.

“Stop,” a voice intruded his lack of thought. What? “Samuel,” George cooed. The redhead ceased his movement, gnawing on his lip to hold back a soft mewl. George suddenly stood from his chair, flipping back a piece of hair from his face. The blonde leaned onto the bed, crawling until he was over Samuel. In one swift movement, he had dropped his remaining clothing onto the floor next to the other male’s. He huffed a breath with a smirk on his face as he gripped Samuel’s wrist. He slid his hand away from his body, placing it above his head. Samuel’s free hand clenched in tight fists in the sheets, his body feeling strangely empty with the lack of movement. George nonchalantly nodded in the direction of the night stand. Samuel attempted to keep his eyes down as he reached over, gripping the bottle of oil. George hummed a soft thank you, and dipped a few fingers down the neck of the bottle before ushering it away. The king eyed Sam again, nodding once then sliding his middle finger into Samuel. The freckled boy’s eyes widened, the air leaving his chest.

“You-Your highness!” Samuel squeaked. George only hummed, adding in a second finger then curling them inside Samuel. The redhead squirmed, attempting to push himself further against the king’s fingers. The pleasure only lasted a short moment, though. Suddenly George pulled his fingers out before swiping the excess oil onto his member. Samuel panted expectantly.

The two men linked eyes for a short moment, just long enough for George to confirm with Samuel that this is what he wanted, before lining up his cock with Samuel’s hole and pushing in a short way. Sam clenched tightly around George as soon as he began pushing in, a reaction he couldn’t quite control. George stopped, backed out, placed a finger along Samuel’s tight ring of muscle, and stretched up just enough to inflict a moan from Samuel.

“Relax, Sammy,” George purred. Samuel nodded, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. George held his finger in place as he pushed back into Samuel’s hole, the friction just enough to make him quiver. The king started a slow pace, pushing his way in a bit further with each thrust into his partner. Samuel panted erratically, gasping for breath when George hit _that spot_ for just a split second.The redhead inched his hips closer to George’s, but was stopped when George applied pressure to his hole with his index finger, which still sat along with his cock. The king pulled up with his finger, just enough to stretch Samuel a ways further. Sam clenched his eyes tight, a moan escaping his lips, when suddenly he was silenced as the king placed his lips over his own.

The kiss lasted a short moment though, and was stopped as soon as George dragged his lips down lower, settling on making a mark just above Samuel’s collar bone. Everyone’s going to see that tomorrow- Samuel noticed as the king bit down onto the exposed flesh. Samuel clenched tight around the other man’s member at the sting, which in return made George quicken his pace. Samuel attempted to pull his hand out of George’s grasp, but with no avail. The king tighten his grip, using his other hand to steady Samuel’s hips and keep him from moving. George pulled his lips off of Samuel’s shoulder, satisfied with his work. He licked his lips as he cooed,

“How does it feel, Sammy? How does your ass feel with your king’s cock buried inside you?” He spoke between thrusts, purring as he felt heat begin to pool in the base of his stomach. Samuel shouted. He gripped his free hand into the king’s back, digging screaming red marks into the flesh. All Samuel felt he could give as a reply was a hasty nod.

“Words, Sammy. I want to hear how you feel,”

“I- ah! I feel so goo- good! Please-” he gasped as the king hit a certain spot again. “Please, more! Faster, your maj- your majesty!” Samuel stuttered. The king complied with a growl, thrusting his hips at a quicker pace. He angled Sam in a way that hit his prostate with every thrust, pulling louder moans from the freckled boy.

“Your majesty, I- I- ah!” White spots clouded Samuel’s vision as his climax wracked through him. The sudden tightness pushed George over along with him. The king buried himself as deep into Samuel as his body would allow before ejaculating into him.

The room became silent other than heavy panting as George collapsed beside Samuel in his bed, catching their breath. Sam stayed for a moment, before beginning to sit up in attempts to grab his clothes. There was no way he was going to intrude the king’s sleep. George threw his arm across Samuel’s chest, pushing him back down. The freckled man flipped his head to eye the king.

_Stay._ George mouthed. Samuel chewed on his lip, nodding. He closed his eyes, inching ever so slightly closer to use some of George’s body heat. “From now on, you’re always allowed to come and go from this room as you please. Anywhere I am, you have access to. Alright, Sammy?”

Samuel nodded, humming a response. “As you wish, George.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so heckin sorry but I love kingbury so no one can stop me. Please give me tips and things that I suck at in my writing.


End file.
